A Player in Distress
by aPAULo17
Summary: When a gamer is thrown in to the Mushroom Kingdom during the events of New Super Mario Bros U and captured by the Koopas, he'll need to learn how to survive under the close watch of the tyrannic reptiles and try to find a way to escape their torturous grasp. Can he escape himself or will the Mario Bros have to rescue him? What adventures, friends and enemies will he encounter?
1. Starting a New Game

**H****ey everyone. Time to start a new fanfic. Hopefully I can actually finish this one. But that depends on if you guys give this fiction enough attention. Anyways, read on I hope you like it.****  
**

* * *

Ah summer, the greatest time of year. When you're a kid, it brings some of the most enjoyable memories in life, but when your a college student like me, things get CRAZY! I was sitting in my seat in my Algebra class when I noticed the clock. Only a few seconds before the class, no, the day, no, the semester, no, the year was over. Everyone sat quietly and looked at the clock with me.

5,

I felt like I was in high school again.

4,

I'm a total man child and I honestly don't care.

3,

So much stuff I want to do.

2,

And now...

1,

It is time!

"SUMMER!" We all yelled out. We were excused from the class and rushed to our dorms. I never really stayed in mine, I only ever stayed there if I had to stay late or be early to something, but I was pretty much stuck there for another week. My parents would be out for the first week of summer so staying at my dorm was the only option. My room mate was also heading to his home town in Minnesota since he didn't have classes any more.

I would be in my dorm by myself for the next week, and the only things I had to entertain myself were my iPad, iPhone, my many nintendo consoles (fanboy here) and who ever dared to disturb me. What? You think I had a stash of playboys lying around or something? Nope. I use Rule 34 thank you very much. (I'm not weird, I'm seriously not).

My name is Paul Davidson and this is the beginning of an adventure I would never forget.

* * *

6 hours had passed since the semester ended I was awaiting the arrival of my best friend Christian. He and I were supposed to hang out for the next few days while I was still in my dorm. "He should've been here by now." I said as I looked the clock. 6 PM. He's 3 hours late. "He's fired." I joked as I called him up. The phone rang and he answered. "Mr. Soltero, I wanted you in my office at 3. Where you mofo?" I joked.

"Sorry baws." He replied with an accent. He and I were thinking of starting a game company and I would pretty much be the boss of everything while he would be the lead programmer of the games we'd make. "Something came up man. I'm staying here at my house till Monday. But don't worry, I'll meet up with you then."

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been waiting for three hours."

"I was finishing my home work for calculus sir."

"Dude, even I know you don't have homework. You guys finished your semester last week."

"GTFO, really?" He sarcastically said. I shook my head.

"Well okay then. I'll se ya on monday then."

"See ya then man." We hung up and sat in my chair next to my desk. "Well guess I'm alone for the next two days." I said to myself. I looked a my Wii U. It was just sitting there. The game pad stared at me. I had a huge selection of games ranging from New Super Mario Bros U, to Rayman Legends and Sonic Lost World and Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze as well as Wonderful 101. (fanboy here). I looked through the selection and chose the first game I ever purchased for the U. "Alright Mario bros, let's see if I can 100% this." I said and popped the disc into the drive. I sat down and looked at the game pad. I remember turning this on for the first time.

I put it down for a split second to wash my hands. They felt a bit sticky and I didn't want to mess the screen up anymore then I already had. I came back and picked up the pad. Suddenly the screen blanked out. "What? Aww not again!" I yelled. I got a new battery! Why is it doing this?" I shook the pad a bunch of times. I even took the battery out to see if that helped at all. It did. I finally got to the save file screen and selected my most complete file. Suddenly it blanked out again. "It's no red ring of death, but dammit it is still annoying." I repeated the process once more. Nothing. I turned the TV on, ( I rarely use it) and checked the screen. Everything was off, the world map wasn't there. I was supposed to be in the Frosted Glaciers right now. All I saw was a watery texture. Kinda looked like the touch screen of the file select in Super Mario 64 DS. I didn't know what to say. Did the game screw up? Is this a glitch? I looked at it more closely and could've sworn I saw something on the other side. I felt an urge to reach out and touch the screen. I reached out and actually went through the screen. I could actually put my hand IN the screen. I decided to go deeper in and put my other hand in. When I got most of my arms in I suddenly felt a sucking motion pull me in. I tried to pull away but to no avail. I was sucked into the screen. "WAAAAH!" I yelled as I fell through the screen into a dark green environment. I continued to fall and felt the wind rush past me. I saw a light approaching me and squinted my eyes. I began to slow down as I felt my sense of gravity shift all of a sudden. I felt like I was being launched upward as opposed to falling down.

I flew up into the blue sky and landed on to the ground a second or two later. "Oww! Damn!" I felt the ground and noticed I was sitting in a grassy field. I looked around as I noticed my new surroundings. "I thought I was in my dorm not the..." I looked behind me and noticed a familiar green pipe and beyond that was a bunch of tall mushrooms and colorful hills. I looked to my left and saw '?'blocks floating in the air. "Could it be?" I asked becoming excited. I looked to my right and saw it. A castle, Peach's castle to be exact. "NO WAY!" I said and jumped up. "I'm in the Mushroom Kingdom?!" I asked and walked to a '?' block. I smacked it from the bottom and heard that familiar bonk noise as well as the sound of something popping out. I then saw that red mushroom glide down to the ground next to me. "I'll finally get to try these." I grabbed it and was about to bite into it when suddenly I felt a warm sensation flow passed my face.

"DON'T!" I heard a raspy yell. I looked and saw that the mushroom in my hand was now gone.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily. "I was gonna eat that." I said when I recognized the person who yelled out to me.

"Good thing you didn't. That mushroom was poisonous." It was the blue Toad from the New Super Mario games. "Didn't you see it in the eyes?"

I was blue toad actually talked to me. Th yellow one showed up not too long after. "Blu. What's up? oh hey there." He greeted me.

"Uh, hi." I said. I'm actually conversing with these guys. Toads aren't really the first people I would want to talk to in the Mario universe but heck, it's a start. "What are you talking about?" I asked Blu.

"I was saying that was poisonous mushroom. You could've killed your self." He warned me.

"Oh, well thanks. You used a fire ball to destroy it huh?" I asked.

"Yep." He said as thee fire power up wore off on him. "I'm a pretty good shot for a toad."

"Yeah, but not as good as Mario and Luigi though." The yellow toad added.

Mario and Luigi? I wonder... "You know the Mario Bros?" I asked.

"Yeah we do. We've been traveling with them a lot lately. How do you know about the Mario Bros?" The yellow toad asked.

"I...uh..." I tried to think of an answer. I couldn't say I knew them because I played all their video games. What would I tell them? "Well, aren't thee Mario Bros like totally famous and stuff? Everyone knows who they are." I answered.

"Oh I guess that is true." Blu repsonded. "I'm Blu, and his is my friend Goldwin."

"Nice to meet ya. Who are you?" Goldwin asked.

"My name is Paul Davidson. I'm new here." I answered.

"We could tell. Humans aren't very common in the Mushroom kingdom." Blu responded.

"Would you like to meet the Princess and Mario bros. I'd bet they'd love to meet you too." Goldwin answered.

"Really?" Me? Meet Mario and Luigi? My favorite game characters of all time? YES! Oh, I should probably say that out load. "Uh yeah! Lead the way." I told them.

"Great. Come with us. We'll escort you." Blu offered. Me be escorted by toads? Odd. Wouldn't be the first choice of people to take me some where but, heck still pretty cool none the less. We walked toward the castle in a hurry and I felt over joyed. I was actually going to be able to walk through Peach's castle and meet my favorite game characters. THIS WILL BE AWESOME! I wonder if it's based of the Mario 64 castle? Meh, don't care still can't wait! YAHOO!

* * *

**Hey there everyone. My first ever Mario fanfic. For those of you who just read my Spyro fanfic "A Human among Dragons" The main character of this fanfic is also named Paul. Yes it's the same person. Same personality and all that. This is an alternate universe version where Paul got sent to the Mushroom Kingdom instead of the Dragon Realms. Alternate reality? In my fanfic? NEVER!****Anyways, please comment and favorite and follow this story. It would mean a lot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. See Ya'll later.**


	2. When Koopas Attack

**Hey! People commented! YEAH! Let's do this! Another chapter is up and running! LET'S A GO!**

* * *

Blu, Goldwin and I approached the castle grounds. I looked around and noticed that the castle grounds actually resembled the one in Galaxy 2. The only difference was a large wall that surrounded the grounds and the moat was a lot wider and went completely around the castle instead of just the front it.

"Wow, this is really nice. How big is this place?" I asked the toads.

"A couple of miles actually. As for what else there is here; there's a golf course, a race track, a tennis court, the castle has a lot of interesting perks." Blu answered.

"Yeah, maybe the princess will let you use them. You can drive right?" Goldwin joked.

"Actually yes I can." Me LIVING Mario Kart rather than PLAYING it? Yes please. One go kart please, hold the blue shell. We made it to the front doors of the castle and the toads knocked on the door. The doors opened and standing there were none other than the red and green crusaders themselves.

"Hey there guys! How are ya guys-a doin?" Mario asked. The two plumbers then looked at me and were surprised. "Mama mia. Are you.." Mario couldn't finish his question.

"A human? Where did you come from?" Luigi added.

"W-wh- I Uh,, well uh, uh, I," I stuttered. My two favorite heroes were standing right in front of me asking me questions. "M-My name is Paul Davidson. I'm uh..." oh great I gotta answer this question again. "I'm new here." Yeah that's my excuse, and I'm sticking with it.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's a nice to meet you. I'm a Mario. And this is my bro, Luigi." Mario introduced them.

"Hey there." Luigi greeted me. "Wanna come in?" He asked me. SQUEE! YES! Oh, wait gotta say that out loud.

"Oh! Of course. That would be awesome." I answered and followed them in. The castle interior resembled that of Paper Mario's; a rounder and larger variation the Mario 64 interior. 'So this is how the castle really looks. Maybe on my spare time I can go in to the first room and see if I can jump into the painting.' I thought to myself. We walked up the stairs to the top door. We went through, up the spiral stair case, and entered a large room. This resembled the one in the opening cutscene of New Super Mario Bros U. There was a round table with chairs surrounding it, with the large window behind. We walked through the dinning room into a very large room. The floor was checkered like in Super Mario Bros 3 and had marble pillars on the sides. There were also stain glass widows in between the pillars, each with an image of Peach on it. Then there she was herself, Princess Toadstool herself. She was wearing he same dress and accessories she wore in pretty much all the games nowadays, but she herself looked taller with her breasts being a bit more pronounced.

"Blu, Goldwin. Welcome back." She greeted the toads and they bowed. Then she looked at me. "Oh my, who are you? Are you a friend of Mario and Luigi's?" She asked. I was nervous again.

"Uh-w-well not really, your majesty." I answered as I bowed. "I'm-uh, well new here and..." She interrupted me.

"You don't have to be nervous, um, what is your name?" She asked me.

"Paul Davidson, Princess. It's a - uh-a pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. We don't come across that many humans in the Mushroom Kingdom." She answered. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"R-really? I'd love to. It would be an honor!" I answered happily.

"Very well, I'm pretty sure the food is ready by now. Let's go back to the dining room." She got up and walked toward. She walked up to Mario and Luigi and continued on.

"Sure was nice of you to invite Paul to lunch Princess." I could hear Mario say.

"I bet you made lotsa spaghetti! I sure am in the mood for pasta." Luigi said.

'Did they seriously reenact that cutscene? I just witnessed greatness.' I thought to myself.

"He seems like a nice young man. I also have a few question for him." Peach explained.

After a short walk we sat at the table. I was able to sit next to Luigi. I had wished I brought my i Phone. id have a field day on Facebook. But suddenly I had a thought tugging at me. I felt like I had forgotten something. There was something important I had to say. What was it?

"So Paul, how does the Mushroom Kingdom seem to you? Were your first moments here safe? How did you arrive here?" Peach asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah it was great. I had a run in with a poison mushroom but Blu was able to stop me from eating it just in time." I answered.

"Oh good. Yeah, poison mushrooms have probably been the only real threat to the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mostly because Bowser and the koopas haven't attacked in about a month." Luigi explained.

"I think that's a new record almost!" Mario joked getting a slight jab from Peach.

THAT'S IT! I'm in New Super Mario Bros U technically, and the castle was invaded while Mario, Peach and the others were eating! So for all I know! " I just remembered!" I tried to say calmly. They looked at me. "You have the feeling you guys might be in danger." I couldn't be too straight forward, they would suspect something. If I was too confident in my warning and nohing happened, that would be embarrassing.

"Wh-what do ya mean?" Luigi asked.

"I have a feeling Bowser and he Koopalings may be heading this way. You need to get Peach out of here pronto!" I stated.

"How do you know this? Of all the times to attack us why now? What do you know?" Mario asked me sternly. Wow, after seeing Mario with very little personality in the games all this time it was weird seeing him act like this.

"I-well I saw some tell-tale signs of an invasion while I was outside." I lied. Oh man I hope I'm right, for all I know I probably ended up some time after the game's ending. But that couldn't be, I HAD to me in Mario U's story, geez I should asked what the date was, not that it would've mattered, I don't think the Mushroom Kingdom has a legitimate calendar or anything.

"That makes no sense. You know something. Are you a spy?" Blu asked me. I didn't know what to say, I was sweating and breathing heavily when suddenly Toadsworth of all people walked in.

"Princess! Master's Mario, Luigi, Blu and Goldwin! We have an emergency!" He screamed out. Toadsworth was taller than Blu and Goldwin and wore more clothing than he did in the games. He had a full brown tux on with a purple tie and a white undershirt.

"What is it Toadsworth?" She asked.

"Eight airships were seen heading this way. All owned by Bowser and the Koopalings! Master Mario! Please do something!" He said facing Mario.

Mario looked at me for a bit then walked toward. "Alright-a then. What do you suggest we do Paul?" He asked. Actually now that I think about it. Is this a good thing? I'm changing the events of the game. Won't this rewrite reality or something? I guess there's no turning back now.

"Well, how about we all go through a warp pipe to a different part of the kingdom?" I suggested." We'll double cross Bowser and the princess will be safe. They the rest of you guys can come back and wreck Bowser's plans!"

"Hmm," Mario thought. "Alrighty. Let's a go. I know just the pipe." He ran out of the room and the rest of us followed. We went to the castle grounds and went through a hedge maze in the back of the castle. We made it to the middle of it and there was a green pipe standing there on a dirt mound. "This will take us straight to Acorn Plains, Princess, you go first." Mario move out of the way as Peach entered. She jumped in and was followed by Toadsworth. "Hurry, let's a hide the Princess some where in the plains and make sure they're-a safe. Well come back when we're sure they're safe. No doubt Bowser already has scouts invaded the different lands." We all nodded and Mario jumped in. Luigi followed and Blu and Goldwin were about to enter.

"Paul, you go now." Blu said standing near the pipe.

"No, you guys go next, you know more about protecting the princess than I do. You guys go in first." Paul I told them. They shrugged then went in to the pipe. I don't know why, I felt that staying behind a bit would be good for me. I actually don't recall this hedge from any of the games. It felt more like a set piece from Friendship is Magic than something from Mario. I walked to the pipe and was about to go in when suddenly, there was a giant explosion behind me. "GAAAH!" I yelled as I flew into the bushes. I got out and looked behind me, the pipe was gone and the grass was in flames. "Crud! CURSE MY CURIOSITY!" I looked up at the sky keeping my eye's squinted. Now I was reminded of Super Mario galaxy's opening. DAMMIT this is like a mash up of every single game ever! It's too much to take in! Suddenly I recognized one of the air ships flying overhead. I didn't know what to do. The bushes around me were on fire and the only warp pipe in the area was destroyed. Suddenly the ship stopped above me and an anchor dropped. And then I was about to shit my pants when I saw that damn clown craft. Who was in it? King Bowser Koopa and his little spawn of sunshine,(There's a joke there.) Jr. They were soon followed by the 7 koopalings themselves.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The king asked. "A human that isn't the Mario Bros the Princess?" The car landed and the father and prince got out. When I got to see all nine of the koopas next to one another I noticed that there was a MAJOR DIFFERENCE in design.

They all stood perfectly straight and actually wore clothes, well mostly. Bowser himself looked nearly the same but he wore regal clothing that actually made him look kinda handsome, y'know for a mutant dragon/dinosaur/turtle thing. Jr. looked like he had the body of a 15 year old and wore clothes similar to Bowser's. The koopalings were a different story. Larry wore a blue shirt and black shorts and was slightly shorter than me. Ludwig was chubbier, wore goggles and wore a grey long sleeve shirt and grey pants. Morton Jr was the chubbiest of them all and wore only dark grey stripped shorts and his mask. Iggy and Lemmy wore the same clothes as each other and were about the same size as one another. Lemmy of course had his signature ball with him. Roy was ripped and was a few inches taller than me. He had a red sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and his pink mask and sunglasses were also there. Wendy really caught me off guard. She had an hourglass figure, tight pink shirt, short jeans, her necklace and bow were all there. And breasts, my my them boobs. What was the largest size again? D? Ah I don't care. Point is she had boobs. Also the shells of the eight kids were smaller than I thought. They looked more like small backpacks than shells.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Bowser commanded. I snapped my attention back to him. I couldn't believe it. Bowser was actually terrifying. My God. "Who are you and where's the princess?"

"I uh- well you see-I don't eh...look I..oooohh.." I-

* * *

BLACK OUT BLACK OUT BLACK OUT BLACK OUT

* * *

Sorry, I blacked out there. I fainted at not only the heat but the fear I felt. Is this what Peach has to go through whenever she's kidnapped? Wow, I actually feel sorry her now.

I found myself in the throne room again. It was much darker and redder. I could see flames rising from the outside through the now broken windows. "What happened? Mario? Luigi?" I called out.

"Hey! Shut it!" A deep voice yelled out. I turned around and saw Roy. "Pop's gonna be real mad if ya don't shut it." Wait, did he call Bowser 'Pop'? SO THEY ARE RELATED! YOU LIE MIYAMOTO! YOU LIE! In fact, was this really what the world of Super Mario is really like? The games are so misleading! The koopalings are pretty much scalies, and the world of Super Mario is way darker and more violent than shown in the games. As for what was going on at that moment, Roy walked up to me and was followed by a hammer bro. "Put this guy in the cell. We want him to be presentable for pop."

"Hands in front kid." The hammer bro commanded. I did as he said and he tied my hands up with rope. He then pushed me into a large rectangular cage on the side of the throne room. It looked like a smaller version of the cells in the Ninja Koopa Fortress in Paper Mario. (another Mario throwback). I walked into the cell and the bars locked behind me. I looked out of the cage at my captors. Suddenly large thuds were heard approaching me.

"Nice job carrying him here Roy. He's no Princess Toadstool but hey we need to hold _someone_ hostage." Bowser stated. "I'll decide what to do with you in the morning. For now get as much rest as you can. I want you wide awake for my decision. Worse case scenario, if I don't find a use for you, you're coming to dinner with me."

"Ugh...sorry...your majesty I don't...swing that way..." I nervously said. Was he inviting me to dinner? Or was he...

"Don't be a smart-aleck. YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE DINNER!" He roared. I gulped.

"Night night loser." Roy laughed at me. They walked to another room that was supposedly hidden behind the throne. What was I gonna do? I'M the damsel in distress this time! I'm locked away in a keep! WHAT HAPPENED!? I JUST WANTED TO PLAY NEW SUPER MARIO BROS U! Now I'm probably gonna die!

I can't believe I'm saying this but "I hope the Mario's get here soon. Until then I need to see if there's some way out! If I get a chance to get outside, I'll find that pipe that brought me here so I can get the hell out of here."

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly. Ever heard of emotional whiplash? This is what that is. Will Paul get out of the corrupted Peach's castle? Where are the Mario Bros and the Princess? What will the Koopas do to the Mario fan? Stay Tuned. **

**Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Fancy Koopa Fatigue

**SUMMER! My classes are over for now so I have more time to write. YAY1 Thanks for the attention guys I really appreciate it, especially you PyroSolracIII. Your help is much appreciated. Keep commenting and faving and I'll update more frequently. Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

I could barely sleep. I was worried, the floor was hard, the room was warmer than before and of course the fear of death was of course on my mind. I mean I've died to Bowser several times before but, THIS IS RIDICULOUS! So this is how I was gonna spend summer vacation huh? In a corrupted version of Peach's castle. I suddenly heard a loud wind push through the broken windows. Some airships were probably taking off.

I remember this scene from the game. "Wow, they waited the whole night to send the ships out? In the game they sent them out right away." I said to myself. Suddenly I heard the doors open and loud thuds followed.

"Wakey wakey kid. It's do or die time." It was Bowser. I stood up as best as I could and looked at him. He was being followed by Jr.

"So what do we do now that Lemmy, Morton and Larry are out in the kingdom papa?" Jr. asked. That voice! SHUT UP!

"Well usually we would sit and wait till one of your brothers or sister came back with a report, but of course Jr. we got ourselves a new guest. Ain't that right kid?" He looked at me. I nodded and walked back a few steps. "ACTUALLY TALK! I want to HEAR a RESPONSE!"

"Um.. yes yes- sir Koopa sir, I mean pilot, I mean captain, I mean your majesty." I said as he approached. He chuckled at my response.

"Wow, what a wimp." Jr. bluntly said. I glared at him.

"Now, now Jr. As true as it is keep the comment to yourself." Bowser said to his son. "Now kid, I got a few questions for you." Bowser said and snapped his fingers. "Take him out of there and bring him to the throne." Bowser addressed a hammer bro. The bro opened the cage. He was about the same size as me and was more muscular than I originally figured. But heck if you had to lift and throw hammers all day you'd probably end up the same way. He pulled me by my arm and placed me a few yards from the new throne. Bowser sat there looking down on me. "Now, tell me, who are you?" He asked.

"I-I'm Paul Davidson, King-Koopa... sir." I nervously answered.

"Now, where did a kid like you come from hmm? I've only ever met 6 humans in my life and you look nothing like any of them."

This question again. What am I gonna say? I can't tell them I'm from the real world or anything. Unless we were running by 'Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3' logic, which we obviously weren't, that answer would sound retarded. Oh crud his eyes are drilling into my soul. "I um, all I can say is... uh... I don't remember." I lied.

"Oh really, a loss of memory eh?" Jr asked.

"Yeah, I lost my memory. All I remember is ending up here in the castle grounds and going into the castle. That's all." I tried to say more confidently. Bowser rubbed his chin.

"Gah! Doesn't matter anyway I guess. So the Mario Bros, you a relative of theirs?"

"No, I'm just a huge fan of their's is all."

"Well if that's the case, would happen to know where they are?" Bowser spoke up.

"I-uh...why?" I asked leaning back.

"I'm looking for the princess and I know the Mario Bros took her to some other land in the kingdom. You were with them. Tell me where they are and I'll consider keeping you alive." Bowser said.

"I-I well, they may have gone to..." I might as well say it. Like it matters, Mario and Luigi will beat him wether or not I say anything. "Acorn Plains. But for all I know they're probably deeper into the land by now."

"Good thing you sent Lemmy there huh Papa?" Jr. asked his dad.

"Indeed son. Well then, I guess you've been useful to me in some way, so I'll keep you alive, for now." Bowser said sinisterly. "Hammer Bro, put him back in that cage, and get him some fruit or something, we need him alive." Bowser commanded and walked out of the room through the door way behind the throne. The bro pulled me back to the cage and locked it. Jr. walked up to the cage.

"Aaw, don't you look lonely." Jr mocked me.

"So what? Why do you care?" I asked him sternly. I like Sunshine but I'll admit Jr has gotten on my nerves in the last few years.

"Well I just wanted to say that were gonna be sending some one in here to watch ya. Y'know Papa's being awful nice to ya."

"What? He's not usually this nice to first timers?" I asked him.

"Nope. I guess he's lost his touch over the years. He's kidnapped Peach so many times I guess he got to comfortable and grown soft." Jr stated. There was a knock at the door. "Oh I wonder who it is." Jr. sarcastically said and walked to the door. "Hey sis. Did dad send you?"  
Sis? Was he talking to...

"No duh. Of course! Daddy wanted me to do some decorating in so his new castle so it fits him more. he said I'd get a new Yoshi skin coat if I... WHAT!?"She yelled as she walked by cage. "Why is HE here?" She asked her little brother with anger.

"What? Papa put him in here obviously. What's the problem?" Jr. asked.

"How does he expect to make his new throne room disgustingly fabulous, when HE is here?" Wendy asked arching over her brother.

"Hey, to be honest I'm not happy to be either so..." Did I just seriously say that out loud? I went wide eyed when I realized what I said, and boy this koopaling was worse than a teen girl on her period, which was ironic considering who Wendy was.

She whipped out her wand, which didn't look that much different than it did in the game and no there's no innuendo here, and furiously snapped it at me sending that pinkish magical fire at me that came very close to hitting me but luckily I jumped away just in time. Boy did I wish I was in Frosted Glaciers, which was also where Wendy was stationed in the game, ain't that a coincidence?

"You shut up! I don't care what YOU think, it's what I think that counts!" She yelled at me then looked back at her brother who was tip toeing away from her. "HEY! I still have a few questions for you dear brother!" She stormed after Jr. I looked to the side only to see them arguing again. I got a much better look at her from the back. My those jeans were tight on her. There was practically a perfect outline on her and her shell had rounder spikes on it then any of her brothers did. I wonder if that's something that's common in female koopas like... okay, wait. Am I seriously theorizing this? Was I seriously checking Wendy O Koopa out right now? Am I seriously that deprived that I've fallen this far? Why am I asking these questions? I shook my head and looked back at them. Jr, was walking away from his sister out of the throne room.

"Look just pretend he's not there! I mean all you're doing is redesigning the throne room!" Jr. told his sister.

"Grrrr... FINE! WHATEVER! Just go! I need to focus." She yelled. Jr. rolled his eyes and walked out. I looked back at Wendy now trying to focus on Wendy's eyes instead of...you know where. "And you. Keep your mouth quiet unless talking to, and as beautiful as I am I better not catch you trying to get an eyeful of me." She commanded me. Shouldn't be so hard... I hope. "Understand?"

"Y-yes, Wendy, ma'am, I mean miss, I mean..."

"QUIET!" She yelled. "And good. Now sleep or something I'm busy." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Wendy answered.

"Um... Princess Wendy?" A red koopa stepped in holding something. He looked kind of afraid of her. I don't blame him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have something here for the prisoner. Your father said to give this to him." The koopa said now sounding a bit more confidently.

"Well hurry and give it to him. I've got work to do and I can't have any more interruptions." Wendy said and walked to the throne.

The red koopa hurried over to the cage and ever so slightly opened it enough to slip me... a "?" block?(That's a question by the way.)

"Here, consider this a generous gift from King Bowser Koopa. Use them wisely and rationally, you might not receive something like this for a while." The koopa warned me then turned and hurried away.

"Ugh thanks.." I tried to tell him but he was already nearing the door. I looked over to Wendy, she was still focusing on the walls. I looked down at the box and opened it. There was some Yoshi fruit in it, along with a refreshshroom(which was lighter in color and smaller than a 1up mushroom) and a bottle of water that resembled one of the bottles in Super Mario Sunshine.

"Ooh I know. Purple would do so nicely, I can hang them over the beams there, and those windows could use some darker colors."She listed to herself I heard her speak and put the food back in the box. She whistled ear-rappingly loud and Kamek popped out of no where. I jumped back at the flash of light and smoke.

"You rang your majesty?" He sang out. He was thinner and taller but still wore that same cloak and hat. He also had a staff with him which replaced his wand. He was taller than Wendy when he stood next to her.

"Listen, remember those statues of daddy's that shoot fireballs out of their mouths?" She asked him.

"Indeed I do. Want we to transport them here?" Kamek asked.

"Yes, I know the perfect place to put them. And also bring in some carpeting and have some fire bros come in and weld some new stain glass windows in. Oh and be a dear and place a cage cover there." My head snapped up and looked at her. A cage cover? Why? Is she? Wait where did...

"Hello there!" Kamek said suddenly appearing in front of me.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled and quickly backed away.

"I didn't see you there. What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" He asked me.

"I-I w-as captured in the gardens by Bowser and-and when I woke up I was here." I answered still with a look of fear on my face.

"Oh okay, I was assuming you were a boy Wendy kidnapped on her own." He then teleported to me and whispered something in my ear. "Between you and me, she has a thing for humans and actually had a crush on Luigi for quite a while."

I was like WHHHHAAAAAT!? 0_o' I didn't know whether to feel more violated because of how close he was or more disgusted from what I just heard.

"KAMEK! Do what I say! Put the cover over him! And go alert the fire bros and paratroopas to bring what I said!" Wendy yelled at the magikoopa.

"Oh of course your majesty. My apologies. I'll tell them right away. But first..." Kamek teleported out and the next thing I knew a green tarp came over the cage. "There." Now I'll be on my way. So long your majesty." Is what I heard. Then I guess he teleported out. Wendy's footsteps and the flames outside were all I heard. Great, I was stuck in a dark blue cage and I can't even look at anything for amusement. And unfortunately, Wendy was on that list. I was stuck in a cage in a room that had the only female for miles what did you expect. By the way I wonder if some of the troops were female... Eh guess it doesn't matter. My stomach grumbled and I knew it was time to chow down. I got the box again and took the fruit out first. I bit into it. So much juice came out of it, it was like a water balloon but if it was filled with gel and harder to bite into. Didn't taste bad, kinda reminded me of apricots.

I then proceeded to eat the refreshroom. I bit into it and it was not what I expected. It had the texture of a marshmallow and tasted like green tea. My that threw me off. I still managed to eat the whole thing and loved it. I drank the water and it tasted like...water. Yeah. I made sure to save some water incase I didn't get any later. After that I had nothing to do. The area was dark, the air was a comfortable temperature thanks to the insulation of the cover and I was all by myself in this cage. I started feeling tired and decided to get s much sleep as I could. Bowser probably wouldn't want me for anything any way. I went against the wall and sat there until I fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later... at least I think it was a few hours later, I woke up. I looked around and saw the same dark room. "Ugh... I finally get to visit the Mushroom Kingdom and THIS is what happens. I would've liked to visit the Toad Town or the cities and go sight seeing but nope. I'm in a cage." I said to myself. Suddenly the ground began vibrating and I could hear a crash outside as well as the pick up of wind. What was going on outside? I could hear the door open and thuds. Bowser must have entered the room.

"Wendy! How's it going in he- WOW! Nice." Bowser complimented the room I could not see. Did she actually finish the room while I was asleep? "How's the prisoner...what is that?" Bowser asked with a bored tone.

"Sorry daddy, didn't want him looking while I worked. But I'm glad you like what I did!" Wendy said happily.

"That's my girl. Now go on and get some sleep. I've got my own work to do. Paratroopas, get the cover off that cage. I wanna see if he's survived." Bowser commanded. I heard the sound of flapping wings and as the tarp was lifted a bright light blasted in to my eyes. I closed my yes and covered them as thee light grew brighter. "Ah, he lives." Bowser said and walked toward me. "I see you got the food."

"Yeah... I did...thanks. Are you, usually this generous to prisoners?" I asked him. Should I regret asking him that?

"Let's just say I'm in a very very very unusually good mood today. Or at least I was until Lemmy crashed into the courtyard." Bowser shook his head. Oh so Mario and the other must have gotten through Acorn Plains. Are they actualy trying to get back?

"Um...King Bowser?" I dared to address the koopa king. He looked at me with tense eyes.

"What is it welp?" Bowser asked.

"I, ugh. W-why did Lemmy crash land? Doesn't he have like a huge airship or something?" I asked trying to sound confident. I knew the answer, I just wanted to make sure.

"Well if you must know, those pesky plumbers went and invaded his ship and actually found a way to disable its aeronautics systems, not to mention destroy Lemmy's wand. I swear I had at least two more payments on those things." Bowser rubbed his forehead. Well at least he had his Mario and Luigi sense of humor. He's not 100% tyrant. I'm kinda glad for that.

"Oh. W-well, where do you think they are now?" I asked him.

"Well, since it doesn't really help you in any way. One of my generals said the were headed toward the desert. I'm already sending a bunch of troops over there so it will be impossible for them to cross that domain with the climate being what it is and my troops scouting the area.

"O-okay. G-good. I guess." I said to him.

"Pft.. yeah right. I better not catch you sending them letters. I had that problem with Peach that one time I lifted Peach's castle into the stratosphere." Bowser told me. Oh Paper Mario, your sequels were so much better. (Super Paper Mario was the shit.) But 2D characters aside, Bowser focused his attention on me again. "Well, I think you've had enough fun for tonight. Get some sleep, you're gonna need it." Bowser was about to walk away when I could NOT help but ask him something.

"Um...Please..you majesty. Can I ask one very last favor please. I'll shut up afterwards." I pleading asked.

"Grrrrr...What?" Bowser said sounding irritated.

"I haven't been to the restroom in over a day. May I PLEASE go to the restroom?" I asked him.

He squinted his eyes and laughed. "Boy oh boy aren't you being spoiled today." He joked. I was starting to feel embarrassed for asking. "Fine, but your going under escort. Goombas!" He called out. The doors opened and a pair of Goombas walked . They didn't look that much different but their fangs definitely looked more threatening. They actually looked kinda neanderthalish and larger from the games, they came to my waist. "Alright, take the human here to the castle's restroom and don't let him escape. You got five minutes kid. Take any longer and you really will get flushed." Bowser threatened and walked to the throne. One of the paratroopas opened the cage and I walked out slowly. The goombas started to push me to the exit.

"C'mon! Move it move it!" The goomba in front of me commanded. They're definitely more militant as well. I quickly followed them out of the throne room and down the hall. This was my first time out of the cage and now I could finally see what the rest of the castle looked like. The dinning room table was way larger and banners of Bowser were hanging all over the place. The room was also a lot darker and the windows were already replaced with glass portraits of the Koopalings and Jr. Geez Wendy was a fast worker. We entered another hall and there was door to the left. "You now have 4 minutes. Hurry it up." The goomba spoke to me. I hurriedly went in and closed the door. I tried to turn on the lights but to know avail. I guess the power went out or something. The only light going in to the room was the dark red light from outside. I looked out and saw that the large cloud barrier that was supposed to surround the castle. Holy crap did it look erie. Not to mention it looked more like a tornado than a wall of clouds. How the hell are Mario and the other's gonna get through that? I wish I knew where they were.

"Three minutes kid!" The goomba yelled. I hurried up to relieve myself and tried to rinse myself in the shower as quickly as possible. The water was cold but it was still worth enduring. I put my clothes back on and opened the door. "Best hurry up. You not back in the throne room in ONE minute..." The goomba tried to do that 'kill' motion where you drag your finger across your neck but... do I really have to explain it? The other goomba couldn't help but laugh at his partner's failure "You know what I mean. Hurry up." They led me back the way we came and I was back in the throne room before the time limit was over. Just like in the games. So was going to the bathroom a level? Bowser was still sitting in his throne.

"Right on time. Now back in the cage. And not another word." Bowser commanded and I lead into the cage. I entered it and the goomba pushed the cage closed. Bowser got up and moved his throne revealing the back room once more. "Nighty night kid. You better wake up bright eyed tomorrow kid. We got a lot of work to do." Bowser said and exited room. What room was that? I don't remember that from the game. I looked at the new throne room and saw the Wendy really did a quick job of changing everything. The Bowser statues were placed facing the door, large banners were hanging in-between pillars and there was a lot of red carpeting on the once checkered floor. It definitely resembled how the castle interior looked in the game. Now I was afraid.

"I hope I can get more sleep than I did yesterday." I said and laid down. "Just relax, sleep, and before you know it, you'll be out of here and no time." I told myself. "Just gotta get used to the here and now is all that matters." I yawned and closed my eyes.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END NARRATIVES! Anyways, please comment, fav and follow. See y'all next chapter! I don't know how to end author notes either.**


	4. Hard Shell, Soft Interior

**Mario Kart 8 just came out and E3 has finished. I AM SO HAPPY! NEW Starfox game, Pac Man confirmed for Smash Bros, so many amazing things. Go to my deviant art page to see some fan art and my thoughts, as well as my youtube Channel: PaperMario2013... PLUG INS! Story time.**

* * *

I woke to the sound of arguing. Geez, sounds like my family when I was in high school. I feel so at home.

"What do you mean they bypassed the desert!?" Bowser yelled out at Morton.

"I'm telling you dad! They bamboozled, they U-turned, they hop skipped and jumped out of there, they're out of here, they..." He kept saying to his father. So you have your cartoon personality do you Morton? Then again, they all kinda had that 'Mario Bros 3' and 'Super Mario World' personality. Good, at least now I knew how to act if I ever got stuck with one, like yesterday. Bowser was getting tired and picked Morton up by his legs and held him upside down. "I'm telling you the truth dear old dad! Boom Boom said they had just skedaddled off before they even crossed the border! I swear, I'm imploring, you gotta..." Bowser opened the front door and threw him out of the throne room. "UNDERSTAND." A huge bang emitted from the hall.

"I don't care if they skipped the desert! Now help your brothers find them OR YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CARRY YOUR WEIGHT LIFTING EQUIPMENT BACK HERE ON YOUR OWN! GO find them!" Bowser slammed the door and I felt a surge of fear flow through me again. He looked at me and suddenly he seemed a bit calmer. "Heh! How much of that did you see?" He asked me.

"Uh... e-enough..f-from what I've heard..." I tried to answer. He laughed at me.

"Y'know, I'm kinda glad you came along. Every time I look at you I feel more powerful, more dominant. Probably because your quivering all the time and I find that hilarious." He told me. Oh good I'm a stress toy he plays with whenever he's upset. Let's hope he doesn't resort to eating. "Now, I'm gonna give you a break today." He walked up to the cage. "You get some time stretch those puny little limbs of yours, and breath in the fresh, smokey air." He laughed and opened the cage. Wait, is he letting me out of the cage? Can I actually go and DO STUFF? I'M kinda FREE! "You're allowed to walk about the castle as long as you don't go into certain parts of the castle and don't try to escape or disturb our current establishment. Got it?" I walked out and nodded. "What did I say about responding?" He glared at me.

"Ye-yes sir, I mean captain, I-I m-mean your majesty, sorry, it's a habit." I tried to say not looking him in the eyes and shivering. Did I mention he was 2.5 times bigger than me?

He laughed at my reply. "HAHAHAHA! Rich! Truly rich. Keep it up kid and you might actually make a nice pet. You're definitely more entertaining than any Yoshi I've ever had." He continued and walked back to his throne. "Now go knock your self out. Remember, you're still a prisoner in my castle." He pointed to me.

"I-I will. Thank you... y-your majesty." I walked toward the door when it suddenly opened infront of me.

"Daddy! I'm he-" Wendy stopped and looked at me with a shocked face. "OMG! DAD! He's out of his cage!" She ran toward her dad and pushed me out of the way.

"Wendy dear, let him go. I'm just letting him out so he can get some exercise is all." Is he sure I'm not already his pet? For the last few seconds that's how it sounded. "Go and get out of here kid. Don't mind us."

"Okay." I responded and looked at Wendy.

"Hmph." Was all she said and snapped back to her father. I went through the still open door and entered the dinning room. It still looked the same as it did today. With the exception of a few koopas cleaning the table. I guess they ate breakfast...or lunch.. or mid morning meal... late after noon bruch... er... I don't know what time it is! I suddenly remembered something.

"Where's that room with the giant clock?" I asked my self. I tried to remember the layout of 64's castle and tried to find the room I was thinking of. I went down the stairs and exited out into that large circular hall that had the paintings to Tall Tall Mountain and that other water level. The paintings were vandalized and some were either torn up or blocked off. So much for checking to see if I can jump through them. I walked down the hall and saw the stairs that led to my destination I went through the sliding doors and saw the clock. I went closer and looked up at it when I suddenly BAM.."OWW!' I looked behind me and saw a certain ball with stars on it. No not the four star dragon ball.

"HAHA! Got ya!" It was Lemmy. He bounced of the top most step and landed infront of me. "What are you doing here? This is MY play room." He said.

"Wait, YOUR playroom?" I asked and looked around the room. It looked just as empty as it did in the game. "Looks kinda empty to be a play room doesn't it?"

"What do you mean? I got all these new toys! He said and rolled to one of the corridors in the walls. He threw one of the balls he had with him into the corridor and rumbling sound emitted from the corridor. Suddenly a bunch of rubber balls, bats, bowling pins and slinkies came flowing out of it.

"I do NOT remember those being there!" I yelled and backed up. I ran up the stairs as the lake of toys began to fill the room. It got up to about two feet when it stopped.

"See? AND THEY'RE ALL MINE!" He yelled and dived into it. I swear I think he's the most retarded of the all. I looked to see where he was. "So again, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well,I just wanted to know what time it was. And this is the only clock in the whole castle I could find." I answered.

"Well, you mind getting out? I'm kinda trying to practice here." He told me. He seemed like a nice enough kid.

"So what happened in Acorn Plains? I heard you ran into some trouble." I told him.

"What's it to ya?" He asked with a tense tone.

"Nothing, just wondering. Why? Is it too embarrassing?" I asked him. A little bit of a tease if I must say.

"Well kinda. Its gotta be like the fourth time the Mario Bros have beaten me. You'd think I'd start using actually weapon instead of these balls." he said climbing out of the toys. Heh, Balls. Yeah that was ill timed.

"Well why don't you? What did your dad have to say about it?" He sat down next to me. Okay this is pretty cool. I'm actually having a 1-on-1 with a koopaling. Awesome! yet weird.

"First off, yeah I know, I need to seriously change my strategies. And about my dad... well he yelled at me. And I'm grounded. It's hard pleasing him sometimes." He told me. "Wait why are you talking to me about this?" he asked. Why was I asking him this stuff?

"Well... hmm... I guess it's because I'm gonna be here for a while so... heck might as well get to know you guys." Well that was my last minute answer anyways. I mean heck, what else was i going to say. Wouldn't it be cool to talk to and get to know the koopalings?

"Really? You'd think a human would be scared or hostile toward koopas like us. What's your name?" He asked me.

"Paul Davidson." I answered him.

"Huh, I'm actually kinda glad you came in here Paul. Thanks for the talk and all that." Suddenly the clock struck 12. The tole of 12 was followed by a knock at the door. Lemmy jumped down and opened the door.

"Prince Lemmy, your father is requesting your presence in the dinning hall. It's time for lunch." The voice said.

"Okay then." Lemmy swam back to the middle of the room so I could see him. "I gotta go now. You should probably leave too." He told me.

"No problem." I jumped down the steps and watched him exit as he waved at me. I waved back and slowly followed. I still needed to hide from the others... at least for now. I waited till the doors closed for me to exit. I looked back at the clock. "Ehhh. That level was kind of annoying at some points anyway." I said shaking out the idea of going in to Tick Tock Clock. Could've gone in to kill some time (pun) but there were other places I wanted to see.

I made my way down the stairs and I could see the various henchmen getting ready for Mario's eventual arrival. They were placing down the classic fire chains, filling up lava pits, various thowmps were going up in places that were a little to obvious to the point where you shouldn't get hit by them if you have ANY sense of sight at all, and a few bullet bill cannons being placed every few feet. I made it to the foyer and saw what was once the colorful and calming painting of the sky, was now dull, simple, and grey. I looked down the stairs and saw that sun mural in the center of the room was gone and some doors were barricaded. I wanted to hum the 'Inside the Castle Walls' theme but it obviously wouldn't fit. Unless it was a rom hack or something.

Suddenly something caught my eye, some lights coming from the Bob-Bomb Battlefield room. I felt intrigued and wanted to investigate when the doors opened behind me revealing Jr. "Aww you again? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just looking around." Jr. was only about few inches shorter than me so I didn't find him much of a threat. "What are you doing?"

"Well if you must now, I need to tell my brothers it's lunch time. I swear sometimes I feel like I'M the older brother looking after the babies of the family. Now stand aside." He commanded. Hmmm, I wonder if I could have a 1-on... NO What am I saying!? I'm not talking to this guy. He gets enough attention as is the little twat. I decided to let go ahead, THIS TIME. Next time Im freaking tackling the guy, putting him in a box and sending him to Isle Delfino.

"As you wish your majesty." I said weakly moved to the left and he went forward. I looked at him as he... slid down the stair rail...Okay...

He made his way to the door and kocked on it. "HEY LUDWIG! LARRY! C'MON! PAPA WANTS US NOW!" The lights turned off in the room and the door burst open. Jr. jumped back trying to avoid getting smacked in the face.

"Move aside little bro. IT IS CHOW TIME!" He said and ran up the stairs passed me.

"NO WAY! You aren't getting that dinner before. I'm older and need more sustenance!" Ludwig yelled after his brother and ran passed me just the same. Well how bout that. Ran passed without even a hello. How wude.

"Like I said, 'babies of the family'." Jr. shook his head and went up stairs. I couldn't help but smirk as they left. I decided to go to the door Ludwig and Larry came out of and see what they were doing. I turned the knob but the door didn't budge.

"What!?" I exclaimed to my self. "What is this? Do I ACTUALLY NEED STARS to enter now? What the heck?" I asked myself. I contemplated ramming the door but the would probably be breaking Bowser's ' don't disturb our current establishment' rule, so I didn't. I decided to go out see how the koopas managed to junk up the place. I opened the front door and looked around. Dirt patches where green grass used to be, craters, new walls, burnt or deforested trees, trash, graffiti, smog... yep, seems about right. A bit worse than the game shows but hey, what else is new? I walked out into the windy ash filled air and took in my surroundings. I started feeling hungry again so I walked to the nearest, still in tact, bush and looked for something edible on it. Sure enough I found a yoshi fruit on it. I picked it and bit into it. Still watery, still juicy, still tasty. I held it in my hand and looked for more, there HAD to be more around here still.

I walked closer to the moat and saw that water as already replaced with lava. I didn't get any closer to it for obvious reasons. I backed off and noticed some goons patrolling. A green koopa was walking around on a raised up part of land while a red koopa was walking below. If you're a Mario fanatic like I am, you know what'll happen next. The green koopa walked a little to close to the edge and fell off landing on top of the red koopa. "GAH! DANG IT GREG! THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME!"

"S-sorry, sir, you know it's a common condition among green koopas. It's a really bad habit that we posses." The guy named Greg explained before getting bucked off by his superior. I laughed at the scene playing out before me. Sudden the red Koopa snapped his sight towards me.

"Hey! YOU!" He yelled at me. I stood still and looked as he rushed toward me. "What do you think you're doing?! Did Lord Bowser give you permission to walk around out here?" He asked me.

"Y-yes he did. I swear! You can ask him your self." I told him.

"Well if that's the case then fine. So what glorious miracle occurred that convinced Lord Bowser to let you out?"

"He- kinda sees me as a good stress release thing. I've been doing such a good job entertaining him he let me out for a while." I answered. The koopa had an odd expression on his face for what I said.

"Wow. Didn't think Lord Bowser was into that kinda stuff." The red koopa pondered. I suddenly realized what he was thinking.

"Nononono, that's not what I mean. You see because I cower in fear every time he addresses me he finds it funny. Kinda puts him in a better mood whenever that happens." I clarified. The koopa nodded. Suddenly I was tackled. "OW! HEY!"

"I GOT HIM SIR! HE'S NOT GETTING AWAY!" Greg yelled as he held me down. The red koopa face palmed.

"Dangit Greg. Get off of him. He's not trying to escape, he and I were just talking." The red koopa explained. Greg automatically got off me.

"Oooh. Sorry Rodrick. Uhhh, well...what were you guys talking about?" He asked us.

"None of your business Greg. Now what are YOU doing out here all by yourself?" He pointed at me.

"Well, it's my first time out of the castle in a few days so I decided to look around and explore." This ain't gonna do it I need to get these guys off my back so I can keep looking around. "Listen, Sorry if I disturbed your guys' patrol, but I've gotta go and... look at stuff. So I'll just be goi-"

"Oh no. You're not getting off that easy. We still got more questions for you." Rodrick interrupted me. Was it weird I was having conversation with the bad guys of my favorite game series? I thought not.

"We do?" Greg asked. Rodrick just ignored Greg's question. He saw the fruit in my hand and asked me a question.

"So, what exactly are you doing out here and what's with that fruit?"

"Well, obviously I'm hungry and looking for food." I stated the obvious.

"Yeah to be honest that was a little too obvious Rodrick?" Greg said before getting conked on the head. Greg retreated into his shell and was kicked away. 't that the Koopa equivalent of a homicide or something? My God.

"With that aside, you're trying to find more of those fruits huh?" Rodrick asked me.

"Yeah, pretty much. I love how these things taste." I told him. "Do you know where I can find more of these?" I asked him. Rodrick pondered.

"Yeah I think I might. Just let me go check and see if Greg didn't fall into a lava pit or something." He said and went in Greg's direction. Homicide, I say.

* * *

We found Greg's shell near a warp pipe sticking out of the castle. "My head, it hurts and it's spinning too much." His eyes were spinning.

"Well how bout that. Greg found the pipe I was looking for." Rodrick said and lifted his comrade up.

"I did?" Greg asked in a tired tone.

"In there, it's the castle gardens. There should be some fruit in there. But be warned, it's gated off from the inside door and some boos are in there." I thanked him and went in through the pipe. This is fun, going through pipes.

I got inside and I recognized the gardens as that on section of the castle in Mario 64 that had all the boos in it. The gardens were larger and had way more plant life than in the game. The fountain was also more complex, there was a glass roof on top of it all. There were definitely boos in the area though. I looked to my right and saw the bush I was looking for. I reached my bush of choice and began picking the fruits. I hurried because I could hear laughter nearing me. There's one right behind me isn't there? I turned around after picking 4 fruits and saw THAT FACE! "GAAAAAH!' I swerved around it and ran back to the pipe only to notice a "?" floating slightly above it. the fruit going in first. I made it out and met with Greg and Rodrick.

"How was it?" Rodrick asked me obviously hearing me yell in fear.

"Terrifying, but satisfying." I said and showed the fruit of my labor.(pun)

"Looks delicious. But you better get back to his majesty's throne room other wise he's gonna get mad." Rodrick warned me.

"Wait really? Wow, time flows fast in the Mushroom Kingdom." I said to him.

"We don't get it either. Anyway, you better get going." Greg told me.

"Thanks for the help you guys. Will I see you guys again?" I asked. These guys were actually pretty cool I wouldn't mind hanging out with them again. You know if Bowser allows me.

"Eh, maybe. I like you kid. You actually made our shift pretty fun." Rodrick stated.

"Totally! I really liked getting to talk to you Mr... uh.."

"Paul Davidson." I told them my name.

"Oh, it was really great Paul." Greg said while looking nervous and...batting his eye lashs?... wait a minute.

"Ugh... you okay there Greg?" I asked. I'm serious that looked pretty feminine to me, not to mention flirtatious. Rodrick crossed his arms and looked at his friend.

"Well pal? You blew your cover already, should we tell him?" He asked.

"I guess." Greg said with his voice sounding much higher now, and embarrassed.

"Paul, Greg's full name is actually, Grejina." (Not to be confused with Greninja.)

It was there that I realized, "Wait, you're a girl?!" I asked 'Greg'.

"Ye-yeah. It's really common for people to mistaken me for a male koopa. But, that's mostly because I wanted to part of Bowser top minions and well, common female koopas never really manage to reach that level." Greg, I mean Grejina explained. So she's pulling off a Mulan then? Eh, understandable. I guess Koopas run by that rule as well.

"Oh well, ugh, I hope you manage to reach that goal." I said trying to pretend the

whole 'secretly a girl' thing didn't happen. Of course it was harder than you think.

"Well uh.. now that we got that we got that out of the way... When might I... I-i mean we see you again?" She walked to me and looked me in the eyes. I'll admit, this was kind of a cute moment...in a weird way. Thankfully Rodrick spoke...

"Ooookay! Sun is setting and Lord Bowser will be waiting." Que the running out of time jingle.

"Oh right, and uh sure maybe. And thanks! Bye!" I said and ran to the front of the castle without looking back. I went up the stairs but then suddenly. "Shit I forgot where the throne room was." I've only been through the castle once and the layout was different from Mario 64's. I had to get to throne room ASAP. then I saw Lemmy. "Oh! Lemmy!"

"Oh hey, Paul. What's wrong?"

"Where's your dad's room again? I forgot where it was." I asked him.

"Just through the doors upstairs, up the spiral stair case, take a left at the Tall Tall Mountain painting, then you go up the stairs there keep going and if you feel like your walking up infinite stairs, don't worry it'll stop eventually, Kamek just put that illusion there to scare noobs. then you through the..." I stopped him there.

"Okay I got it, thanks for the help buddy!" I told him and followed his directions. I heard say something else giddily after I opened the door but I wasn't paying attention and didn't hear it. I made it thought the circular hall, up the stairs (the illusion stopped after a minute) and made it to the familiar dining room. I ran past the table and entered the throne room. Bowser was sitting there on his throne almost expecting me to walk in at that moment. He just glared at me, ad I of course shat my pants. By the way am I ever gonna get a change of clothes? I've never worn the same close for more then two days. Okay I did once and I shall never do that again.

"Wow, record time. What? Did you get lost or something?" He asked.

"As-a..um, well yes sir, I did." He chuckled.

"Heh,typical. Oh well, I guess I can't fault you too much, but make sure to get here earlier. GOT IT!" He demanded.

"Ugh, yes sir, I will get here with the specified time limit sir!" Is Bowser trying to turn me in to minion of his? I hope not, I HAVE A LIFE!

"Good, now get in the cage. The longer you stay out if it is a minute I waste not sleeping."

"Yes sir, getting there!" I walked to the cage and closed it myself.

"Good, now nighty night kiddo. And keep up the submissive attitude, I'm enjoying it more and more as time goes on." Bowser laughed and walked out the front door. I was stuck there to think to myself in the dark warm room.

"Well today went better. Made a few friends, had a few laughs, and apparently I have an admirer now. Today has been... okay, just okay."

* * *

**I CAN'T END CHAPTERS CORRECTLY! But seriously, sorry for the late update. Fun fact, this was supposed to come out BEFORE E3. Off by a few days, damn. So how about the new friends and love interest? Typical? What a Twist? Ae any of these your reaction to this chapter?**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter and remember to type in a comment, fav, follow, and those other things that let me know I'm not screwing my self over by writing fan fiction. But hey, anyone who writes fan fiction is screwed already. Enough philosophy, **

**See y'all later!**


End file.
